Dreams of Wonder
by Wyxlan Lonestar
Summary: "If I ever meet the guy responsible for this, he's gonna get a beating! And then I'll treat him to a nice dinner. Probably a cake too as a thank you gift." Waking up in Fiore was a surprise that he hadn't expected to have. Magic, adventure, and an awesome story yet to happen, best life ever! Then again, he has some growing up to do. Again!


**Warning: This is a SI story. If you don't like that kind of stories, then I would suggest you leave. I respect what stories you like, so please respect in my decision of writing this story.**

**Also, this is just a preview. The full chapter won't be up until a couple of days, or weeks if I'm very busy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did, I wouldn't be making this now would I?**

* * *

Preview of Chapter 1: That Lingering Feeling

'Do you ever get a bad feeling when you wake up one morning?'

'No, it's not the realization that today is Monday. Though, finding out that it's the start of school for the week can be a tad depressing and draining. All that fun and free time that you previously had in the second half of Friday and the rest of the weekends has passed you by like it wasn't even there, using it all up to hang out with your friends, playing a lot of video games the whole day, read a lot of interesting stuff as much that can be absorbed. Doing all of those and not even noticing that the weekend has passed by.

'A sad line of thought, really. But that's not the feeling I'm talking about!'

'That one's a close second though! Now that I think about it, I feel kinda tired and annoyed.'

'Ugh, I'm getting distracted!'

'I'm talking about that a feeling that something physical is wrong with me. Despite being aware of this feeling, I can't seem to do anything with it. And then if I ignore it, it'll be gone like it wasn't there. It's like a perpetual headache that lingers around and if I stop thinking about it, it disappears.'

'I know! It's weird and it's irritating me that I can't do anything about it! (Except not think about it. But that doesn't solve it permanently!)'

'To make it easier to understand, I should start at the beginning. Ahem!'

'Long ago, in a distant land...'

A loud banging noise interrupted the voice's story, followed by a thump that elicited a pained yelp as a result. 'Dammit! Stop playing around and start telling the story seriously!' another voice angrily shouted.

'It's my part of the story, I get to tell it how I want to,' the first voice told the other, a pout could be imagined on the first voice's face. 'Why are you even interrupting? It's not even your part yet.'

'I'm interrupting because you're lolly-gagging, as usual. Just tell the story - as normal as you can! No tangents like the one you had! - so that we can proceed and finish the damn thing. We're wasting time as it is, doing this recording. Why are we doing this anyway?' the second one questioned.

A playful chuckle came from from the first voice. 'Oh, you know! To save the start of a wonderful journey for future generations! So that we can tell our kids, and their kids, and their kids about it! We can't have an epic story without a beginning!'

'Yeah, a pitiful one at that.'

'Oh don't be like that! You'll like it! You're in it, aren't you?'

'...'

There was quite a long silence between the two talking voices before there was an annoyed grunt was heard. 'I take it I can continue now?' the first one asked in a teasing tone.

'Fine! Just do it fast!' the second voice told the first one. 'And no more over the top beginnings. It doesn't suit you.'

'More like you just want it to yourself?'

'Are you gonna be sassy with me? I can break the recorder now if you want.' the second voice threatened.

'N-No need to do that! I'll start now!' the first voice stammered. 'It all started a few days ago...'

As he began his story, the first voice couldn't help but add one final flair to his beginning. 'Insert harp strums and ripple effects here.'

'I told you to stop that!'

* * *

**Hey everyone! Long time no see!**

**I know, I've been away for so long, years probably. (Though I'm not counting.) Life's been busy and writing inspiration kept running out on me. That's why I have left my FFIX story alone during my time in hiatus, also the BlazBlue story that I did on a whim.**

**Don't worry! I'm not abandoning them, just putting them in hiatus indefinitely until I can update them again. In the meanwhile, I'm working on this story that I've been putting through development hell ever since I got inspired in watching the show and reading the manga. Be warned, it's an SI story as I have warned above and I know the reactions it'll get once it's out. It's what I want, so respect it. If you don't like it, then leave, find another story that'll fit your fancy. But if this story did catch yours, then thank you and stay with me when I finally can release it as much as I can. **

**This is only a short preview of the first chapter I came up with last night. I'd like to hear what you guys think of it. Criticism would be best, flames not so much.**

**WyxlanLonestar out!**


End file.
